


Darkness, It Consumes Us

by charxjay



Series: Dark!Jimon AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: DARK!SIMON AND DARK!JACE, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: “Stand down, it’s Jace and Simon,” Clary’s voice said, making the boys pull away from each other. The doors of the elevator had opened, so they stepped through. The alarm was ringing loud and everyone was running around. “Good to see you two back, now help us. There are Circle members coming in from every entrance point.”“We know, it’s why we’re here Fray,” Simon spoke, spinning his knife in between his fingers. “We just saved you from that fucker.”Clary’s eyes move to the open elevator, seeing a body lying on the floor of the lift. Horror filled her eyes but she just nodded her head, “Just, help us. Spread out everyone!” Clary commanded and the group seemed to pair off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this took me four days to write, i hope you enjoy it

They _lost_ in every sense of the word. The sword was activated and many innocent lives were lost at the hands of Valentine. Only _one_ downworlder had survived the wave within the Institute, and no one knows why _he_ had to be the one to survive, he was a **fledgling** for crying out loud. The older vampires showed their distaste for the newer vampire, fangs out as they hissed as he walked his way into the Hotel. He wanted to pay respect to the rest of the clan, even though they had kicked him out. Eyes glaring at him the whole time, but he did his best to ignore them. He’s been through high school and bullies, he can deal with this. Standing in front of the leader, standing in front of Raphael he started to speak but was silenced.

“You _survived_ the sword; you didn’t leave like I did. How did you _survive?_ ” The question was more demanding in tone as Raphael looked at Simon, dead eyes boring into the younger vampire. “Do you care to tell us what happened?”

Simon shuffled his feet, he doesn’t know exactly how he had survived, but he has a feeling he might know why. The blood he’d consumed, the blood that had made him able to walk in the sunlight again – something that he’s still keeping away from the other vampires. Not so much as to protect himself, but to protect Jace because while he maybe a pain in Simon’s ass there was some part of him that cared for the blond. Maybe it was because of Clary.

“So _now_ you decided to shut up? Get him! You know what to do,” Raphael ordered his clan before turning away from Simon and walking away. He only stopped just before the door, turning his head and giving a smirk, “The sun is going to rise in ten minutes so hurry up.”

Once Raphael was gone Simon was pounced on by two other vampires; they took hold of his arms and started dragging him through the hotel. Simon was doing his best to fight it but it wasn’t working. They dragged him to the back of the Hotel, one of the vampires looked to his watch as they opened up the door.

“Get the chains; we’ll tie him to the pole. Let the sun have him,” The vampire to his right said, and the one on his left let go of him as he was then being pulled to a pole. The other vampire was back with a set of chains, and Simon was still trying to fight – give the illusion he was afraid of the sun, he was tied to the pole and the vampires speed off before the rise of the first rays of sun started to come up.

Simon is _hoping_ that Clary will notice that he’s not back when he said he’d be and she’ll come and get him. He hopes, but as the seconds turn to minutes and the minutes into hours, it seems like all hope is lost and he’s doomed to starve.

**

Valentine had succeeded; he was successful in manipulating him _once_ more. There never seemed to be a time when he wasn’t just some part of the madman’s plan. The lies, the pain – all just to keep Jace on the path that Valentine had set into motion almost nineteen years ago. Valentine knew what he was doing, and Jace knew this all too well and it’s why he cannot believe a word out of the man’s mouth.

Guilt, it was eating up at Jace as he sat in his old room, one he was going to get back eventually, at least that’s what everyone else wants and tells him. Valentine killed a mass of downworlders because of _him_. He was the one who activated the sword; he was meaning to destroy the dam sword and to destroy himself with it but all he got was the death of many innocent lives and many more to come. Clary should have let him kill the bastard; they’d find another way to find the cup. They were Shadowhunters for crying out loud, but no – Clary’s words made him see that it was the only way, that Valentine needed to live. He should have known that it was too easy that Valentine was captured, that he had planned for this.

His phone buzzed, and he checked it. It’s was Clary asking if he’d seen Simon. Frowning, he texted her back a ‘no’ before he’s taking a seraph blade in his hands, holstering it to his thigh as he walked out the front of the Institute. Everyone knew where he had gone, the vampire still had all of his humanity intact and that was what had made Simon, well Simon.

It was going to be a suicide mission, Jace very well knows this and he doesn’t care. He knows they know it was him who activated the sword and got their friends killed, but he doesn’t care about that. Feel guilty about it, of course but caring that they know as he’s going to walk right into them, no.

He has barely made it into the Hotel when he is swarmed by the vampires, teeth bared as they growled at his presences in their home. Yet, none of them dared to make a move at least not until their leader walk to the front of the circle.

“Very suicidal of you to come here Shadowhunter, don’t you think we want to kill you for being responsible for the death of many downworlders?” Raphael questioned as he glared at the blond, his fangs out on full display as the words flew out of his mouth.

“Yeah, go ahead see if I care. But, don’t _you_ think I would want to kill you for feeding Izzy’s addiction? Oh yeah, she came clean about it,” Jace retorted before adding on. “I’m here for Simon, where is he? He was coming here, he was not back at the Institute, Clary is worried,” and so was he, but that is _not_ something he was going to admit to. Not to Raphael and certainly not even to himself. What can he say; the once annoying mundane grew on him. Jace pulled out his weapon when he saw the smirk that spread across the vampire’s paled lips.

“We shut him outside, he _survived_ the Soul Sword, and he shouldn’t have. So, we are giving him his death that he missed out on.”

Jace couldn’t help the smirk that curved at the corner of his lips, he saw Simon out in the sun with Clary and it was clear to him that Simon hasn’t told the others about it. There’s a round of snarling as he looks at the leader, a smug expression falling over his face. “I’m guessing out the back so that no mundanes would question it? If that is all, I’ll go then – unless you want to kill me. But that’s not going to stop Valentine, just so you know.”

“Just leave Shadowhunter and don’t ever come back, or my clan will kill you on site and I won’t blink an eye,” Raphael spoke, giving a nod to his clan and they dispersed. “I can’t believe you really don’t care about Simon, even when he means so much to Clary. Maybe you _are_ a monster.”

With that, Raphael left and Jace walked out of the Dumort.

**

Simon isn’t sure how much time has passed, but he does know that it’s taking too long and he’s starting to get hungry. The sun is nice and warm though, he closes his eyes and throws his head back, wincing as it hits the pole.

“What? Can’t go a day without getting kidnapped again?” A familiar voice questions as a set of footsteps begins to come closer.

He is highly grateful that someone had come to save him, though he’s sure it being Jace wasn’t the best idea because word spread fast. Opening his eyes, he see’s Jace with his sword out and down by his side, “Not that I’m not glad you’re here to get me, but why would you? The vampires want you dead as much as they want me dead. They will even more when they find out that I’m alive and it’s _your_ blood that did it. I mean, it had to be.”

Jace just rolled his eyes, “Just, shut up,” The blond says before he’s lifting his sword and hitting the chains with it. It takes a few strikes, but Simon is free.

He’s standing up, shaking out his limbs and jumping up and down a little. Clapping Jace on the back he gives the blond a smile. “Let’s go, I’m getting a bit hungry.”

The pair arrives at Magnus’ and Jace leaves Simon side so that the vampire can go find Clary, so he goes to his room and was almost on the brink of _finally_ getting some sleep when someone burst into his room. Letting out a groan he buries his head into his pillow, grumbling “There’s a thing called knocking.”

 “Are you fucking suicidal? You went into a vampire den, knowing full well they’re not over the deaths of their family! Do you want to die?” Alec’s words burst from his lips as he’s turning Jace to face him, wanting to know answers.

“Someone had to get Simon; otherwise he could have vamped out on a mundane and killed them! They chained him up outside!”

“Out-Outside? It’s…”

“Yeah, sun is up and he’s still in one piece. If that is all you came here to do, yell at me please just go. I don’t have time for it.”

Alec lets out a sigh, looking at his parabatai but decided it was best to leave him alone; Jace did always come around to talk…eventually.

**

Two months, and there was _no_ leads on Valentine or the Shadowhunter that sprung him lose and Jace was becoming more and more reckless with each mission he went on, so much to the point where he was benched, and there seemed to be _nothing_ he could do for Lydia, Victor or Maryse to let him back out there. Clary, Isabelle and even Alec thought it was best for him to stay out of for a while, that they had also noticed this behaviour. They didn’t want to lose Jace, but Jace didn’t care. Victor had even allowed it for Jace to stay in the Institute, insisting it was for his safety.

Growing frustrated with staying inside the Institute, he walks out the door ignoring all the calls of his name. He needs out of there, away from all the other Shadowhunters who look at him like a ticking time bomb ready to go off. He had no set destination, just the idea of walking and not stopping. Jace could walk out of the city and not care. At some point, his stomach starts to growl and he’s found himself in front of a familiar house. His mind is trying to place it from his memories but it’s hard to find the right one. Letting his feet take him up to the front door, he knocks softly against the door and just waits for the person to open it.

When the door is opened, he remembers the woman’s face, so when she asks him what he’s doing he replies with, “Is Simon home?”

Simon’s mother nods her head, “He’s in his room, I think Clary broke up with him – he’s been in there for the past few days. Are you a friend of his, I haven’t met you.”

“Yeah, I’m a friend of his and the name’s Jace, Mrs Lewis,” Jace replies in a formal voice, letting one of his charming smile’s form upon his lips. He’s also deciding against acknowledging the rumble his stomach made when he finished his sentence.

Mrs Lewis steps aside and lets Jace inside, she was about to give instructions to where Simon’s room was but Jace was already heading there. Walking down like he’s been here before, which in honesty he has, it was just that he wasn’t visible to her. He knocks upon Simon’s door and waits for an answer.

“Go away, please mum.” Simon’s voice pleas, and it does something to Jace’s fragile heart and he doesn’t know what it is. Simon’s voice sounds weak.

“It’s me, Jace.”

It was quick, but soon the door was open and Simon was looking at Jace hopefully but it faltered when Simon’s eyes ran over Jace, still Simon ushered Jace into his room.

“I was hoping you had some blood with you. Rebecca found the last of my blood, again, and tipped it down the toilet, again. I texted Clary about it, hoping she would bring me some more but…I guess she’s mad at me. But, I can’t go out to a downworlder club during the day, I would get questioned for why I’m out in the sunlight and the vampires are out at night…I don’t want them to know I’m still alive. I tried using the blood from the meat mum had, but…it was cleaned up and gone,” There really didn’t seem like there wasn’t anything that would shut the vampire up, not even in this state of hunger.

“How long since you last feed?” Jace asks as he takes a seat on Simon’s bed, and he notices as Simon moves as far from Jace as he can. It’s telling and making it clear that he hasn’t feed in a long period of time. Taking out a pocket knife, he nicks the base of his neck in a swift movement and puts the knife away in his pocket.

The cut is small, but it’s enough to make Simon’s lips twitch and his fangs pop out. “Jace,” Simon’s voice is low, almost husky as he’s trying to control his bloodlust, “I won’t drink from you again. Don’t you remember last time?”

The blond nods his head, “I do. But this time, you’re not on the verge of death…again, also are you forgetting what I said.” Standing up, he takes a step close to Simon who ends up backing himself in a corner.

“I’m not going to fulfil your suicide fantasises, because believe it or not, I _care_ if you live or die,” Simon admits as he’s adverting his eyes from looking t Jace’s neck, and trying ignore that painful pull to the trickle of blood that was slowly coming out of the cut at the bottom of it.

“I guess we have that in common, you _need_ to feed Simon.” Taking a big stride, he’s in Simon’s personal space now. “Don’t you want to fulfil your fantasy of sucking someone’s blood from their neck? Isn’t that what vampires do in those mundane movies you watch?”

Simon is letting out a low growl before he’s pulling Jace close to him, mouth opening up over the cut and running his tongue over the spilling blood before his fangs pierce the skin. Jace’s head rolls back slightly as a burst of ecstasy runs through his body as the venom from Simon’s bite spreads. He couldn’t help the moan the falls from his lips, his eyes closing as he feels a tear roll down is face, like the first time – but this time, Simon knows it’s him and something about that make’s Jace feel something inside. Something that he’s unable to name, he’s not even sure if he _does_ want to name it. Jace doesn’t want it to stop, but it does and he’s not proud of it but he lets out a whimper at the loss. Opening his eyes, he sees a look of fear on Simon’s face, following his gaze he takes note of Mrs Lewis standing there with a plate in her hand, and a bag.

“Oh my…” Words seem to fail her as she’s staring at the pair, more at Simon though.

Jace takes a step back, he would pull out his stele to heal the wound but he wasn’t sure how much shock Simon’s mother could take after just witnessing her son drink blood from him.

“Mum…” Simon’s voice is weak as he looks at her, a million ways to explain it away running by but not coming out of his mouth.

“C-Clary came by, dropped this off for you. I made this for your friend, but if you guys want some alone time…I’ll just leave it here.” Mrs Lewis said as she dropped the bag to the ground, and put the plate on Simon’s desk before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

The way she reacted was _different_ to how she had reacted when Simon had drunk from the rat, and it made him confused as he watched Jace go over to the plate of food. “Why did she act like she just caught us making out, rather than me drinking your blood?”

“Probably because that _is_ what she saw, it’s what Clary saw when she first saw vampires feeding off of others. It’s different from feeding off of a rat because a rat can’t really look like anything else other then you eating a rat,” The words spoken as if it’s obvious, and Simon would have said something if he didn’t notice how fast Jace was hounding down the food on the plate.

**

“No, _fuck_ the Institute,” Jace says as he pulls his arm away from Clary’s touch as she tries to place her hand on his arm.

“You’ve been spending your time at _Simon’s_ place, you _hate_ each other. Come on back to the Institute, they are thinking of relieving you from your suspension and putting you back into the field. Then we can sort out this thing between us, now that we both know we’re not siblings,” Clary’s words sound like they’re trying to be soothing, but they do nothing but just make him shake his head.

“I told you we weren’t siblings out of the fact that _you_ should know, and then a week later you and Simon break up. Please tell me that is a coincidence that you didn’t break Simon’s heart and almost _starve_ him because of that news.”

“We broke up, yes, because of that but how he reacted was not right. He got upset because I said I still loved you, and that I had the whole time.”

“Of course he’s going to be upset, you _dated him_ for what? As a consolation prize because you couldn’t have me? That is what it would feel like to me. So, you know what, fuck the Institute and _fuck you_ ,” Jace spits out the last words, his mouth turning into a snarl as he turns on his heels and walks away from Clary.

He knows she’s following behind him, because the way he’s headed is to where he just said he wasn’t returning too, but he needed a few things. He ignores everyone who tries to talk to him, snarling and pulling his sword on them, growling at them to back off. In his so called room, the place no longer felt like home to him and that had made everything worse. A bag full of his favourite clothing items, his weapons on his body and he’s leaving the Institute for good. Almost, just _almost_ out of the door when he feels someone pull on his arm making him meet their face, he’s meet with Alec, of course he is.

“Where are you going?” Alec demands to know, his arms crossing against his chest. “And where _have_ you been?”

“I’ve been at Simon’s and that is where I am going. I’m not wanted here, so I’m not going to stay here and don’t give me the ‘oh but Izzy and I care for you’ speech, I don’t want to hear it. I’m no longer apart of this dam Institute, I _quit_.  Goodbye Alec.”

Alec must have been in such a shock that he let Jace slip through his fingers and disappear into the streets of New York.

**

Izzy had decided to come give Simon his weekly dose of blood bags, and they started talking. It was at first small talk, and then she asked if he was feeding off of Jace, and if that is why he’s always at Simon’s place.

“I am _not_ feeding off of Jace; I’ve only ever done that twice. Both times I was starved, one because my throat had been with the dam Soul Sword, and the other because Clary took too long bringing me blood, when I had said it was urgent. It’s been almost two weeks since I last feed off of him, I’m not Raphael,” Now Simon knows that he probably shouldn’t have done that, but for some reason – he doesn’t seem to care. It’s been happening a lot, him not caring about the Shadowhunters, or the vampires. The only ones he seems to care about are his mother, sister and Jace. It’s like; somewhere along the lines of being out casted from both the Shadowhunter world, and downworlder world and realising he was being used as a rebound, then getting dumped so that she could get back with her ex that he stopped caring.

“That was low, not even my mother would say that. This is the _last_ time I’m ever saving your ass until you apologise. No wonder Clary dumped you,” Isabelle stood up from the chair she was sitting on in Simon’s room.

Simon had mirrored the action, his teeth on display as he growled at her, “Get out, or I’ll bite you.”

Isabelle turns on her heels and walks out of Simon’s room, not speaking a word of response to his outburst.

Once she’s left, he climbs under the covers and pulls them tight around himself as if they can ward off any more bad things that are bound to come his way. It always happened when he was happiest that the universe decided to turn his world to shit. Around half an hour later, he could hear footsteps walking into his room, and a bag drop to the floor. No doubt it’s Jace because he’s hearing the clink of Jace’s weapons as they’re placed into his desk draw.

“Rough time with Izzy?” Jace asks as he lays himself next to Simon.

Removing the blanket from his head, and turning so that he’s facing Jace he gives a small nod. Jace is kicking off his shoes, and Simon untangles himself from the blanket so that Jace can fit himself under it as well. Now the blanket is wrapped around both of them, Jace’s arm wrapped around Simon’s waist as the vampire laid his head on the Shadowhunter’s chest, listening to the calmness that came with each beat of the other’s heart. They must have been very tired because they ended up falling asleep like that, waking up when Rebecca came into the room to tell them dinner was ready and that they should come and get it. Climbing off the bed and going into the kitchen, they’re met with matching smiles upon both female Lewis’ lips. Simon tilts his head slightly, as he gives a quizzically look at them.

“What’s got you guys all so happy? Oh g–, please don’t tell me we have a wedding to go too. We don’t really talk to our relatives unless it’s a holiday,” Simon rambled, throwing his head back a bit only struggling to get out the word _god_.

“No one is getting married monkey; we just want to know if you’re going to tell us because we don’t care. Date whoever you want; I can see he makes you happy,” His mother said before Simon could go on another ramble.

His eyes went wide as the realisation of what his mother was hinting at came to him. “Me and Jace? You think…no, he’s straight.”

Jace let out a light laugh, shaking his head a little as he takes a bite of a chip he had on the plate he had in his hands. “Who said I was straight?” Jace questions as he raises an eyebrow at Simon, giving him one of his classic smirks before he’s off into Simon’s room, leaving the vampire slack jawed.

“I…I did not know that. That means I have a chance,” He clamps a hand over his mouth as he realises the words that spilled from his lips. He didn’t even know if did like Jace like that, but he can’t lie and say he hasn’t enjoyed his presence. Oh _crap_ he fell for Jace.

Rebecca walks over and rubs a bit at Simon’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as she says “its okay baby brother, you got it bad, but its okay. We accept you for everything.”

“SIMON HURRY UP! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE ME WATCH BRIDGE TO TER-WHATEVER IT WAS,” Jace yelled out, causing Simon to just pick up a plate and walk to his room.

**

“Oh my g–,” Simon’s chocking on the word as he tried to get it out, he still hasn’t learnt how to say the word without chocking on air. Taking in a deep breath he tried again, “Are you crying Jace?”

“What? N–,” Words falling short when Simon wipes at the loose tear on cheek. No one’s ever really seen him cry, so no one’s ever been there to wipe away the tears that he’s produced. It was a simple thing, but yet he found comfort in it. He’s finding his breath to be shaking as Simon’s hand doesn’t move from his face.

“It’s okay; I don’t care if Shadowhunters aren’t meant to cry, if you want too, if you _need_ too, cry. It’s mundane, but it’s normal and I won’t judge you. I’ll just be here for you,” Words soft as they fell past the vampire’s lips and into Jace’s ear. Simon is pulling Jace into a tight embrace as he’s crying because _he’s allowed too_.

Jace cries until he falls asleep with Simon still holding him, and it’s nice when he wakes up in the middle of the night with Simon’s arms still around him. He attempts to move from the grip but Simon pulls him closer, “I have to pee.”

“Oh, okay then,” Simon replies with a sleepy smile upon his lips, “But come back because you’re warm and I’m still tired.”

“You’re a vampire, you don’t _need_ sleep,” Jace retorts in a voice quiet enough for Simon to hear, but he can’t help but smile at Simon.

“It’s mundane, it helps me remain sane and I like my company.”

Jace lets out a light relaxed sigh before he’s pressing a soft quick kiss to Simon’s lips, and slipping out of the bed. It’s not until he’s in the bathroom that he realise that he had _actually_ done that. He just kissed Simon as if they were dating and waking up in each other’s arms was what they always did. Standing in front of the basin, he’s holding onto the bench top as he’s trying to collect his thoughts, he knew Simon wouldn’t care if he wasn’t straight if his reaction to Alec and Magnus at the wedding was anything to go by. He takes in deep breath and slowly lets it out, then he’s feel arms around his waist and a press of cold lips to the back of his neck and he relaxes under the tender touch.

“That was okay too. I liked it,” Simon’s voice was barely audible and, if it wasn’t for Simon being so close, he’s sure he could have missed it. His hearing rune wasn’t activated, so he knows he probably wouldn’t have.

He turns so that he’s facing Simon, then he’s pulling Simon’s face towards his. Smiling as their lips meet, Simon kissing him back, he loves it. Simon’s arms are tightening their grip around Jace’s waist as his fingers make their way through Simon’s curls. Simon opens his mouth a bit before he’s mouthing his way down Jace’s jaw and down to his neck, only to press a delicate kiss to the scar he had given the blond.

“Bite me,” Voice was barely a whisper as it voiced the plea. Jace could hear how desperate it sounded, and whimpered when Simon pulled away.

Simon pressed a soft kiss to Jace’s cheek, “No. I don’t want this…whatever we decided to be, to be because of a high. I care way too much about you to let you put yourself through that.”

Jace nodded his head before pressing a kiss to Simon’s cheek. “Okay, sounds reasonable. Let’s go back to bed.”

**

They went back to sleep, cuddling, this time because they both wanted it and not for emotional comfort. Simon had woken before Jace had, he’s managed to make it off the bed without waking the blond and have a shower and change his clothes. He’s pulling on his shirt when Jace wakes up, smiling up at him.

“I was awake the whole time,” He replies with a suggestive smile upon his lips, but Simon disregards it with a small laugh and tells Jace to go take a shower before his mother and sister wake up, and so that they can leave for their ‘road trip’.

Simon has packed his bag, clothes and a few books. His laptop, his charger and of course his phone, he was going to need that to keep in touch with his family. By the time he’d finished packing; Jace was out of the shower and changed. Simon handed him over his bag, and his own telling Jace to put them in the back of the van and Jace did that. Simon stripped his bed of its blankets, folding his pillows into the blankets, placing them neatly on his bed. They were going to need something soft to sleep on since they probably wouldn’t be able to afford even motel rooms. They planned to hassle people out of money for food, and at night they would haunt for food for Simon once his supply ran out. No one knew of their plan, or what they were going to do. Simon writes a letter for his mother and sister and places it on the fridge, saying he and Jace are going on their road trip. Jace is making one more trip inside for his weapons and the food Elaine had made for them. The bedding is placed in the back of the van, and they hopped into the van.

“Valentine will _pay_ for what he’s done,” Jace says as he’s doing his seatbelt and Simon starts up the van. Simon nods his head in agreement.

“So, should we try the carnival place first?” Simon asks, pulling out onto the road.

“I doubt there would be anyone there anymore, they all scattered if they didn’t go with Valentine to the Institute. They probably have a hiding spot somewhere; maybe we could lure them out. I’ll send a fire message,” Jace says, reaching behind the seat to find a piece of paper and pen. He scribbles onto the paper, before it’s on fire and gone. “We’re meeting at central park after sundown. It will give them time to plan just in case it’s a trap.”

“Well, it kind of is. So, what do we do until then?” The question accompanied by a quick glance to Jace in the passenger’s seat.

“We go on a date, take me to one of your favourite places. I want to see what mundane things made you who you are,” Jace replies with a smile upon his lips, and leans over to press a soft kiss to Simon’s cheek.

Simon decided to take Jace to Java Jones first, he orders a coffee for Jace and they take a seat at one of the long tables within the café. Jace asked him why this place and Simon started in on the story. The story of how he and Clary would always stop by the truck or the cafe to get their coffee’s to function throughout school; it had become a tradition of theirs up until Clary’s birthday those months ago. The smile Simon had on as he told the story faltered at the end. His brown eyes falling down to look at the table, it had turned quiet between them but it was a comfortable one, because expecting Jace to do something about the falter was not something Simon would think of. They had sat there in the quiet of them as it passed by the light chatter that was the café.

Something caught Simon’s nose and his head shot up, “Shadowhunters, I can smell more.”

“Right, let’s go,” Jace says, grabbing hold of Simon’s hand and his other hand going to the sword hilt, ready to pull it out. They walked out of the café, hand in hand – thanking the workers as they left.

“Jace! Simon!” Clary’s voice pierced the air, and it made them both let go of the other. “Why are you out here? I thought you were going to be home? Your mother said you were going on a road trip and don’t get me started on you quitting being a Shadowhunter Jace. Do you know how hurt Alec is? This is not going to look good for you Jace.”

“You know what, _shut up_. Neither of us are wanted at the Institute, and most of the downworlders want our heads, so yeah we’re going on a road trip. See you in a few months, or not, I couldn’t care less.”

Clary seemed to be taken back by the words that fell out of Simon’s mouth, her lips turning down into a frown. Simon could see tears forming in her eyes, and three months ago, he probably would have cared a whole lot, and would be hugging her but nothing in his body is telling him to do that anymore. “When Izzy said you had gained an attitude, I didn’t think it was like this. You’re my best friend.”

“I know, but here’s the correction…was your best friend. Just, leave us alone.”

“Babe, come on let’s just leave,” Jace says as he’s resting a hand on Simon’s shoulder, and gently guiding Simon past Clary so that they could get to the van.

“Babe? You just called Simon _babe_. What the _fuck_ ,” Clary exclaimed as she turned to watch as they continued to walk away from her. Neither of the males said anything more to her as they climbed in the vehicle. Simon started up the van and they drove off.

**

They spent most of the time sitting at the back of the van, listening to Simon playing the guitar or him telling a story in between songs because the song reminded him of something. Every two hours or so, they’d drive to a new place to park until they rested up at central park. Jace just sat and listened to Simon’s rambles, only telling him to get out of the van so that he could turn the back into a makeshift bed.

“So we can just flop onto it once we are finished tonight’s mission,” Jace is placing the pillows at the back of the seats and he lays himself down on the blankets, waiting for Simon to climb back into the van and join him. And Simon does with a smile, putting his guitar aside and closing the back doors. Simon’s laying himself next to Jace, and they turn to face each other and the vampire is reaching to push a lose strand of Jace’s back. “Just tell me when to stop.”

That was all Jace said before he’s leaning in to kiss Simon, his hand cupping the side of Simon’s face and Simon is moving himself just that extra bit closer so that their bodies were flushed against each other. It started out with soft gentle kisses, but somewhere down the line Jace’s lips found their way down Simon’s neck, making him let out a low moan at the contact.  Jace wanted to hear it again, so he’s decided to reposition them so that he was on top of Simon. Using this new position to grind his hips against the vampire’s, smirking a bit when he hears another moan coming from the brunette beneath him. He presses his against Simon’s, soft and tender and he’s moving his way down to Simon’s collarbone, if Simon were alive, there would be a hickey, or four forming later but Jace didn’t care that it wouldn’t show, so long as he can keep hearing Simon’s making those noises because of him.

Simon’s hands were roaming over his front, under his shirt making him shudder at the coldness of his fingers. A light hiss came from Jace’s lips when he felt a cold hand dip down the front of his pants. The hiss had seemed to cause Simon to pull his hand a way, “No, don’t. You’re hands are just a bit cold is all, please continue.”

There was a small nod of Simon’s head before he’s putting his hand back down the front of Jace’s pants and Jace lets out a moan of his own. Simon captures his lips as his hand works to palm Jace, his hand is between the fabric of his underwear and his pants. It’s just the right amount of teasing that Jace wants. His moans get swallowed by Simon’s lips as they’re moving against his. “Fuck S-Simon,” Jace’s voice is a whimper as he feels himself getting so close.

“Want me to stop?” Simon muses, pulling himself away just enough to make Jace whimper at the loss of contact. Simon’s question was met with a low growl from the back of Jace’s throat, and when Simon kissed the side of his cheek he could feel the smirk in the curve of the other’s lips.

Jace is letting out a moan as he feels Simon again, with Simon kissing along his neck and Simon’s hand it wasn’t long before he’s over the edge.  A few moments pass before Jace’s hand hovers over Simon’s crotch “Want me t–,” He starts to ask, when the back door to the van opens up.

“The Inquisitor is at the Institute, and she wants to speak to you and Clary,” Alec’s voice comes through, making Jace turn his head so that he can look at the older.

“No, I’m not going. I told you, I quit and I meant it. Doing a Jocelyn and leaving,” Jace replies before he’s turning his attention back to Simon beneath him.

“God, I hope Simon knows what you’re doing in his van.”

It happened quickly, Simon flipped the pair of them so that he was now on top, and he sits back on his heels.  Pivoting himself so he’s looking at Alec, taking in the surprised look on the Shadowhunter’s face. “Jace, how dare you have sex in my van without me,” His tone was dripping with sarcasm as he looks Alec dead in the eyes.

“What’s up with you two? You’re acting out, Simon, you’re _defiantly_ not yourselves. I’m calling Magnus. He might know what’s going on with you two,” Alec leaves the pair, grabbing out his phone in the process.

“How much longer until sundown?” Simon ask as he’s flopping himself down next to Jace, running a hand through Jace’s blond locks.

“An hour, I can the sun starting to setting. Do you want me to?”

“Your brother ruined the moment, maybe another time,” Simon leans in to give Jace a light peck on the cheek. “Can we watch as the sun sets behind the buildings?”

“Of course we can,” Jace replies, taking hold of Simon’s hand and they climbed onto the roof of the van, just sitting and watching as the sun set.

**

The sun was down now – it had been for hours, and Simon and Jace were waiting at the bench that Jace had said they’d be at. They had picked a bench that not many people would see, and was out of the public’s eye. Jace has his sword holstered to his thigh, and two small knives at his back, and Simon has his speed and vampire strength but he also had a knife of his own. They didn’t know if it would have been Valentine exactly who got the message or one of his soldiers. Either way, they were prepared for a fight.

“I can’t believe it; _you’re_ pairing up with a downworlder to meet me? Couldn’t do it alone? Didn’t I teach you better than that?” Valentine’s voice rang through the night air, a smirk upon his lips. The madman seemed to be alone; Simon would give a small signal if he smelt anymore.

“And I can’t believe you’re stupid enough to not bring back up,” He’s smirking as he pulls out his weapon, and he’s lunging forward. He expected his strike to be matched by the older man, which is why as he had swung, Simon had ran behind the man and plunged his knife into the Valentine’s back.

The action made the madman gasp, “Well played, but what are you going to do now huh? I can just heal it. All Clary’s vampire boyfriend has to do is take it out.”

Simon made no movement to take the knife out, but he did raise a hand to grip tightly onto Valentine’s shoulder.

“You can’t if –,” Jace is quick with his movements, using one hand to take out one of his knives and slicing it against Valentine’s throat, and the other hand dropping his sword to the ground.  Blood spurted out of Valentine’s throat, spraying Jace with it. “– you’re dead bastard.”

 Valentine was chocking on his own blood, his hand going up to hold his neck like it would hold the blood in and he’d live. His sword had dropped to the ground and Jace kicked it away. Simon takes the knife out of Valentine’s back and the older is falling to the ground, a free hand fumbling around his pockets.

“Looking for this?” Simon questions as he holds up Valentine’s stele in his hand. “I nicked it, now you can rot like the piece of trash you are,” Simon snares at the male before walking over to Jace. He tentatively reaches a hand to touch Jace’s face, using his thumb to wipe off some of the blood. He’s then bringing his thumb to his mouth. “You look so hot covered in blood.”

The comment, it shouldn’t get Jace feeling the way he did but it did and he’s pulling Simon to a kiss. Simon is licking off the blood that had stained his lips, the kiss deepens and it should be wrong. They had just killed a guy and are now making out in front of the dying man. It shouldn’t make them want each other like this, they should be grossed out by it all yet, here they are. Lips moving against each other as Valentine lay dying nearby. Hands’ pulling at his hair as the kiss gets deeper and more heated. They only pull apart when Jace needs air, because well he is still alive after all.

“Let’s get back to the van I need to return a favour.” There is a mischievous glint in Jace’s eyes as he takes a step back, turning to walk to the van. “You coming Lewis?” Jace asks without turning to see if Simon was following, but he felt the rush of Simon running past him and couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his lips.

**

“No, you don’t get it Magnus. They’re not acting like themselves,” Clary stated as she was standing in the middle of Magnus apartment. Isabelle, Clary and Alec had all meet up at Magnus’ place and all with the same concerns for Jace and Simon. “They have to be under some spell.”

“It couldn’t be because Simon drank Jace’s blood could it?” Alec questioned, there was worry etched upon his face. He was really worried about his parabatai and the way he was acting, and because there seemed to be a _peace_ he could feel in the bond that they shared. Jace was feeling some kind of peace from this, some part of Alec was hoping that it was just because he’s with Simon and nothing more.

Magnus shakes his head, “No, from what you’ve all told me they don’t sound high. Izzy also said Simon admitted to feeding off of Jace only _once_ more since the first time.”

“What if he was lying? What if they’re doing just that, getting high and this is a side effect?” There is no doubt that everyone knows that Clary’s worried, it’s showing in the way she’s holding herself and the way her words are coming out of her mouth. “I feel like I’m losing my best friend here.”

“How do you think Alec feels?” Isabelle shot at Clary, and Magnus put up his hands to stop Clary from retorting.

“Now girls’, bickering isn’t going to help us solve this situation, whatever it is. Maybe we can pay them a visit. Alexander, you did say you last saw them at Central Park right?” Magnus asks looking towards the male Shadowhunter, Alec nodded his head. Letting out a sigh, Magnus manoeuvred his hands and within seconds there was a portal. “Central Park is where we’ll look for them first. Everyone go through please, if we do not find them tonight we’ll track them tomorrow.”

Everyone walked through the portal, stepping through and out into the night air. It was a bit cold out, but they were set to find the Shadowhunter and vampire.  Alec started to walk to where he’d found the van parked earlier, the rest of the group following. Clary spots the van when they’re close enough and runs towards it, knocking her hand roughly against the metal of the door when she didn’t see anyone in the front seat.

Isabelle joined in on the banging. She banged her hand until she reached the back doors, opening up the doors. “Oh my Angel!” She exclaimed taking a step back and turning away from what she was seeing in the van.

“We didn’t come out for a reason,” Simon’s voice growled out.

“Are you decent?” Isabelle asks her foot tapping against the ground. Everyone else was waiting; they didn’t want to see what it was that Isabelle had.

“We’re covered,” Jace replies and Isabelle turns back, and the others join by her side. “What is up with you two? And is that- that blood on your face Jace? What happened?”

Jace rolled his eyes, turning his head a little to face Simon. “I guess you didn’t get it all off.”

“Valentine’s blood taste too bitter, like it was off,” Simon replied, his face scrunching a bit.

“V-Valentine’s blood? What did you do?” Clary’s voice asked, fear seeping into her words.

“We did what should have happened years ago, put that bastard down,” Simon’s adjusting the blanket that was covering his and Jace’s lower half of their bodies.

“But what about the person who sprung him? Did you at least get the Shadowhunter’s name?” Magnus asked.

Simon let out a laugh, a cold chilling laugh. “No, we slit his throat quickly, haven’t you seen a movie Magnus? The villain always gets away if you take too long. We weren’t going to make that mistake.”

“You killed him? What did you do with the body?” This time it was Alec who asked the question.

“Nothing, we left it where he was dying…we had things to get too,” The smirk upon Jace’s face makes everyone look at him with shock and disgust.

“Tell me you are _not_ implying you killed someone and then decided to go and _fuck_ ,” Isabelle spoke, horror seeping into her tone as she looked at the males in the van.

“We were trying too, but then some _bitch_ opened up the door on us,” Simon’s glare is sharp as he’s looking at the female Lightwood.

Isabelle’s jaw drops as her eyes train on the vampire, it was Clary who spoke up, “You see Magnus; _this_ is the kind of behaviour we’re talking about. This is not them.”

A frown formed upon Magnus’ lips before he’s waving his hand, magic pouring out of his fingers and lingering over the two in the van. He’s doing it again, after the third wave of magic and he took a step back from the van. “There is no spell, no potion – nothing. I-It’s all them,” Magnus spoke, his words quiet for once as the spilled past his lips.

“No, Simon wouldn’t hurt a fly unless provoked. He apologises for the _smallest_ things,” Clary was pleading now because there was no way that this was her Simon. Her Simon would have _never_ have said that about Isabelle.

“I’m sorry Clary, but there is no magical solution to this because there isn’t a magical problem,” The warlock is informing the redhead.

“No! Then take them back to the Institute so they can sort out their heads!”

“We can’t force them somewhere they don’t want to be. We are not Valentine or his soldier’s, nor are we the Clave. If they want to come back, they’ll come back. If not, I’m sorry but I’m not forcing anyone anywhere,” Magnus says as he’s making a portal, “The portal leads back to my place. I’ll be keeping it up for a minute after we’ve gone through. The boys can decide if they want to go through it as well.”

Looking defeated Magnus stepped through the portal, slowly followed by Isabelle holding onto a crying Clary. Alec looked at the pair in the van, shaking his head before stepping through the portal himself. Magnus did as he said; only kept up the portal for a minute after Alec had stepped through. Neither Simon nor Jace stepped through and it closed, Alec shook his head and walked away from the group. Isabelle sat and comforted Clary as she cried into her shoulder. Tomorrow she would take Clary to Luke so they can tell him what’s happened. Magnus decided to check up on Alec.

**

The past five months, Simon and Jace have been tracking down hiding Circle members. They were always in groups, and never a match for Simon and Jace as they attacked. The pair while always being out numbered always won. One group last week spilled their guts, hoping that it would mean that Simon would spare their life. There was apparently an attack on the Institute in New York planned, a plan of revenge for them taking down the second wave of Valentine’s men. The second wave was Valentine’s back up plan; this plan was lead by someone named Sebastian – Clary’s real brother apparently, and apparently it was him that the madman had injected with demon blood. Simon ended up slashing their throat, licking the blood that sprayed at him off of his lips before turning to Jace as he finishes off the last of the rouge Shadowhunters.

Jace pulled him close by his bloodied his shirt, lips a mere centimetre away from Simon’s so that his breath ghosted over the vampire’s lips as the blond asked “What’s your body count for the night babe?”

“I killed three, the last guy got mouthy. Tried pleading for me to spare him, but hey…I got to know where some Circle members are going to go,” Simon replies before his lips are meet with Jace’s. There’s a bit of blood on Jace’s lips and Simon can taste it, making him moan a bit – it always did. Tasting someone else’s blood off of Jace’s lips just did something to Simon, something he didn’t want going away anytime soon.

“I win, I killed five. Let’s go back to the van, tomorrow we got some shopping to do,” Jace steals a quick kiss before Simon is picking him up and speeding the pair towards the van. Their clothes are disregard and burned beside the van, leaving the pair in their boxers as the fire warmed them up. Every two weeks they buy new clothes, some with a five finger discount and burn whatever clothes that were covered in blood, and the only item to never get burned is Jace’s leather jacket, no that they wash the blood off of.

Now, they were on their way to the New York Institute, a block away they had stopped and geared themselves up. Jace with his sword holstered to his thigh, and Simon with his knife attached to his hip. They had decided to leave the van there and walk the rest of the way to the Institute, holding hands with each other. Coming up to the Institute they could see the Circle members making their way into the Institute, it seemed like they were splitting up the attack. Simon let go of Jace’s hand and the blond takes out his stele, using it to glamour himself as the mouthy Circle member before he’s taking Simon into a tight grip. Holding Simon’s knife to his throat and then they’re walking up the stairs.

Inside the hallway, one of the Circle members turned to look at the pair. “I thought the killers got your group? Oh, is that the vampire that Fairchild girl loves?” The guy asked as he pressed the button to the elevator, picking the floor where most of the Shadowhunters would be working. The doors to the lift opened up, and they’re walking through and the others in the small group, getting into a different elevator.

“That would be him, found him lingering around and thought it would be a good incentive for the Fairchild girl to give up,” Jace says as the door closes, a smirk forming upon his lips. It was quiet for a while, before the Circle member pressed the emergency stop button.

“You aren’t Gavin, who are you?” The member asked, pulling his weapon onto Jace. “They _did_ get your group.”

“Oh, look one of Valentine’s dummies is showing some smarts. Too bad he has to die, right babe?” Jace muses as he’s letting Simon go, the vampire using his speed to press the other to the wall. The blond is taking the time to unglamour himself and pulling his weapon out, chucking Simon’s knife to him in the process.

“Right babe, now unlike the others you get to choose who kills you,” Simon coos, running the knife’s point down the Circle member’s face. The poor guy was trying fight the hold the vampire had on him. “You picked the wrong straw in this game. Should have had someone with you if you didn’t think he was the real one. Don’t you know that you never split up your group in horror films? The idiots always get _killed_.”

“Get off of me!” The Circle member yelled, trying to push Simon’s arm that was resting against his chest – holding him to the wall of the elevator. Simon’s arm didn’t budge, and Jace grabbed hold of the guy’s hand.

Jace slammed the guys hand against the wall, a growl escaping his lips. “Don’t you dare touch him, or I’ll break that hand of yours,” Jace grounds out before he’s using his hand and force to bend the hand back. There is a smirk upon his lips as the guy screams out in pain.

Simon just watches as the male’s face contorts as he is wracked with pain, a smile spreading across his own lips as he indulged in the noises being caused. “Come on, tell us…we’re giving you a once in a life time choice here. Be killed by the lovely Jace, or by me.”

“I’m not dying tonight. The downworlder is!” His words were barely audible as he was trying to gain his breathing under control.

“Oooo bad choice,” Simon muttered before quickly moving his hands, using the quick motion to turn the guys head. There was a loud crack as his neck snapped, Simon stepped back and Jace let go of the guy’s hand. The body fell to the ground at their feet, “I’m winning.”

Jace rolls his eyes a little before pulling Simon close to him and kissing him, using the tip of his sword to press the button to get the lift going again. “Not for long babe,” He replies, words light against Simon’s lips before he’s kissing Simon again.

“Stand down, it’s Jace and Simon,” Clary’s voice said, making the boys pull away from each other. The doors of the elevator had opened, so they stepped through. The alarm was ringing loud and everyone was running around. “Good to see you two back, now help us. There are Circle members coming in from every entrance point.”

“We know, it’s why we’re here Fray,” Simon spoke, spinning his knife in between his fingers. “We just saved you from that fucker.”

Clary’s eyes move to the open elevator, seeing a body lying on the floor of the lift. Horror filled her eyes but she just nodded her head, “Just, help us. Spread out everyone!” Clary commanded and the group seemed to pair off.

Jace and Simon walked side by side as they went in the same direction as Clary. It was eerily quiet, the only sounds they could hear was the distant sounds of fights happening elsewhere in the Institute. They turned a corner and four Circle members came out at them. Clary took on the two who headed straight for her; one went straight for Jace and the other for Simon. Simon’s weapon was smaller than everyone else’s but he didn’t mind, because he’s matching his attacker’s strikes as quickly as they came at him. His attacker seemed to busy focusing on his upper half, so Simon smirked as the next strike came. He pushed the guy and swiped his foot against the other’s legs, making him fall to the ground. Now that the Circle member was on the ground, Simon placed his foot against their throat and pushed downwards. The guy started to claw at his foot, gasping for breath as the pressure become heavier and heavier against his throat.

“SIMON! STOP IT!” Clary shouted, but Simon didn’t stop. Instead he lifted his foot and slammed it down so quick the guy’s head detached. Horror filled the redhead’s face once again as she looked at her best friend, or the guy she thought was her best friend. “Oh…my god,” her words are barley there as they came out of her mouth, green eyes staring at Simon.

Her attackers were lying at her feet, but Simon could see that they were still breathing. Jace was still taking on his attacker. Simon threw his knife into the skull of the one closest to Clary, watching as Clary’s eyes went wide at the action. “We leave _no_ Circle member alive,” Simon spoke with a shrug of his shoulder as he walks past Clary, taking out his knife and licking the blood off of it. The last attacker is falling to the ground, blood pouring out of his side and pooling at Jace’s feet and Simon kicks the last breathing Circle member’s head so that there is a loud cracking noise.

“What _happened_ to you two?” Clary asked as she looked between the pair, she’s thrusting her sword between the pair before they could do anything more to horrify her. “Oh my god…you’re the guys who’ve been killing all the Circle members.”

The pair rolls their eyes, before walking down the hall. They fight until every Shadowhunter from the Institute is in the middle of the floor. Some had Circle members in cuffs as others were tending to their wounds with their runes. Magnus tending to a few Shadowhunters that have more serious injuries, something that the Iratze can’t fix well. Jace and Simon were about to go over to the cuffed members when they were engulfed by hugs. Alec hugging Jace while Isabelle took up hugging Simon, their grip was tight like they were going to lose them.

“Get off of us!” The pair growled in unison, it caused the siblings to flinch and part from them. Eyes wide as they looked at them, then they’re turning their eyes to Clary.

“Get them out of here, away from the Circle members,” Clary says as she glares at the Shadowhunter and vampire.

“What? Why?” Alec questioned, confusion seeping onto his features as he turns to look back at Jace and Simon, but Simon smirked and speed past the Lightwood siblings. Using his speed to snap the two closest Circle member’s necks, everyone’s jaw dropped and the Shadowhunters holding the other Circle members stood in front of the members.

“ _That_ is why,” Clary says she was the only person whose jaw hadn’t dropped.

“They all deserve to die, they hunted us – killed your family,” Jace says walking to stand next to Simon. “Killed innocent downworlders and innocent Shadowhunters, they followed a madman into a war against the innocent. Death, it’s their punishment!”

“Jace this is _not_ how we deal with these things and you know it. We bring them to a trail before the Clave,” Isabelle spoke, eyes wondering over the pair who are now standing in the middle of the Shadowhunters. Everyone is staring at the pair; they’re waiting for an attack from them.

“And that is where you went wrong. Now, things don’t have to get uglier then they already are. Just let us get rid of the bastards, and we’ll leave you alone. We don’t harm innocent Shadowhunters, let us do what we came here to do,” Simon spoke, growling and baring his teeth.

Some of the Shadowhunters backed off, Circle members losing their Shadowhunter as the person stepped behind. The Circle members who lost their captor trying to move back with them, but Simon moved quick and sliced every throat. Simon’s actions caused everyone to take a step back, and then every single Circe member was on the ground – throats pouring out blood.

“Fuck babe, that…” Jace started to say but was silenced by Simon pressing his lips to Jace’s. Lips parting as they kissed; only pulling away when there was a collective gasp going around from all the Shadowhunters in the room. “So hot babe, I think you won this round, you defiantly have the higher body count,” The blond murmurs against the vampire’s lips. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too,” Simon repeats, going in for another kiss but couldn’t because there was a blast of magic pushing the pair apart. The couple’s eyes going to turn towards the warlock in the room, snarling a little as they tried to get up from where they had fallen on the ground. They tried but it was like they were stuck to the ground.

“You guys, that is just _sick_. Getting off of killing people? It’s sickening,” Magnus spat out as his eyes bore into the pair, disgust written clearly across his face. “What happened to the sweet vampire I meet? Or the caring Shadowhunter? Valentine rotted your minds, and you’ll rot in a cell in the City of Bones because now you’re the Clave’s problem.” With Magnus’ words, he’s opening up a portal behind the pair, but before he can push them through Alec is stepping in front of Jace. “Alexander, they’re not who they once were, move please.”

“No, they never hurt a Shadowhunter. They killed Circle members. We’ve all killed Circle members, why do they have to go to the Clave?” Alec asks a look of worry spread across his face. It may have been over five months since he’s seen his parabatai, but he still cares even if their bond was weak now.

A hurt expression spread across Magnus lips, he closes the portal looking defeated. Everyone scattered, leaving only Clary, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus with Simon and Jace on the floor. “Get up you two, Jace stand next to Isabelle and Simon stay where you are,” Magnus ordered, but the boys didn’t comply so he used what was left of his magic to force them to be where he had asked them to be. “Maybe next time listen to me.”

“Go to hell Magnus, leave us alone,” Jace spat out.

“Oh darling, I’ve been there and it ain’t pretty, just like you,” Magnus retorted and Jace snarled. The blond attempted to lash out at the warlock but was held back by Isabelle taking hold of his arm. Rummaging up a little bit of magic, he clicks his fingers and knocks out the blond Shadowhunter and vampire.

**

Jace wakes up to find Alec sitting in the corner watching him, he sits himself up. A frown forming on his lips when he didn’t find Simon lying next to him, this is the first time in five months that he hasn’t done so. “Where is Simon?” It was the first question out of his mouth as he looked at Alec.

“Magnus has him in another room, you two aren’t allowed in the same room,” The Lightwood informs the blond, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Let me see my god dam boyfriend Alec,” Jace demands as he’s swing his legs off the side of the bed and standing up.

Alec is quick to stand in front of the door, “No,” the word firm as it is said, eyes boring into the blond.

Jace smirked, pulling back his hand and hitting Alec square in the jaw, using the shock Alec was feeling as a way to push past him. He strides out the door, turning down the hall to see Isabelle in front of a door; he goes to reach for his sword but notices it’s missing. They took away his weapons.

“Is Simon in there?” Jace asks as he comes to stand in front of the female.

“No.” She’s lying, and Jace knows she is. She’s not budging from her spot in front of the door.

Rolling his eyes, he crosses his arms against his chest “Move, or I’ll make you.”

“I _dare_ you Jace, I dare you to lay a hand on me,” Isabelle challenged, her arms crossed against her chest just like her brother’s.

“Fine, you asked for it,” Jace says as he’s punching her in the face, her head going back and hitting the door. A groan of pain leaving her lips as she falls to the ground. Opening up the door and stepping over Isabelle he’s greeted with Clary holding a sword at hit. “Not you too?”

“You two need help, and you two need to stay away from each other,” Clary says, her eyes going over to look at Simon who still seemed to be passed out.

“Why isn’t he awake?” His voice was a growl as he asked the question, eyes glaring at the redhead in front of him.

“Magnus had to give him a heavier dosage then you; he’s a vampire after all. Now, le –” She doesn’t get to finish the sentence as Simon has pushed her to the side, she had went flying into the wall.

“Let’s go,” Simon says as he grabs hold of Jace’s hand, he nods towards the window and Jace understands as they start to run and jump out the window. Shattering the glass to pieces as they crash through it, landing on the ground Jace jumps onto Simon’s back and they speed off back to the van. They were going to flee the city, and leave the Shadow world behind them.


End file.
